Fall of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers
by Zakemur
Summary: An unknown villain wanted to get his revenge on the brawlers and  created a robot-assassin identical to Shun. Rated T for violence


"Robo-Shun 3000 is a perfect model to assassinate the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. I'll finally get my revenge. Ha-ha-ha!" A person in a black mask and robe laughed with a strange voice. Who was he? It was not known. But the robot he spoke of really had looked like Shun Kazami. He could give orders to Robo-Shun 3000 through a special microphone which was bond to it with radio waves. He could talk with the victims with Shun's voice and give commands to the robot. He also had a device for hearing. The Robot had a camera for his eyes so that the villain could see and hear what was going on. Then the black masked person gave command to the robot:

"Command: Destination Tokyo. Target Shun Kazami."

The robot flew to Tokyo and found the real Shun in a minute. Then he broke in to his dojo. Shun looked at him with horror. The villain said and he heard his own voice:

"Sorry Shun, but you are going to die! Command: use laser".

The robot shot Shun with a laser which turned him in to ash. The villain laughed forgetting that the microphone was near his mouth. The robot laughed to. Then he gave another command:

"Command: Destination Wardington,USA. Target Misaki café. Kill everyone in the café".

The robot flew to the wanted destination. Meanwhile Runo and Julie were serving the costumers. Suddenly they saw "Shun" coming in the café. They ran towards him and greeted him:

"Hello Shun, long time no see". Runo said smiling.

"Nice to see you again Shunny". Julie hugged him.

The villain commanded:

"Command: use poison".

Suddenly Julie fell and closed her eyes…Forever. The costumers ran to help her. Runo backed away and asked with a shaking voice:

"Shun…W…W…What is going…on?"

The villain answered and she heard Shun's voice:

"Sorry Runo, but today is the last day of your life! Command: use a nuclear grenade!"

The robot threw a grenade and disappeared in a second. The café exploded. That moment Dan watched the news. They showed what was going on in African countries. But suddenly there was announcement of breaking news:

"Just now, a café in the center of Wardington exploded. The crock used a nuclear grenade. The witnesses who were near the café say that the crock was known as Shun Kazami, a member of the Battle Brawlers or should we say former member. No one in Misaki Café survived".

Dan yelled in horror and sorrow:

"What? On that is not possible! Shun blowing up the café? Runo and Julie are dead? No…"

Suddenly the phone rang and he heard Klaus:

"Dan I heard the news! What happened?"

"They say Shun…" Dan wanted to say but began to cry.

"It is something serious. We must act fast. Save the other…AGHR! No!" Klaus couldn't finish when da had heard someone shooting. Klaus yelled. Then he heard an explosion after which he was disconnected.

Klaus was killed by Robo-Shun 3000… The villain commanded:

"Command: Destination Wardington, USA. Target Dan Kuso".

The robot flew back to USA. He was teleporting himself to wanted destinations. So it was easy for him to find the target. He appeared in Dan's house, but he wasn't near. Only his parents greeted the robot. But it used a nuclear bomb that blew up the whole house.

Dan asked Alice to teleport him to Moscow before the robots arrival. He didn't know that the robot would blow up his house. It was his number one mistake. When he had seen his house in the news he almost fainted. Alice was so shocked to see what was happening. Dan decided to call help from other planets. He told Alice:

"We need to call the vestals".

"It is too risky! What'll happen if they die?" Alice resisted.

During their argument the villain had given the command to destroy Marrucho. The robot appeared in the building of the Marokura family. Marrucho saw Shun and asked without greeting him:

"What did you do?"

"Marrucho, Marrucho, Marrucho… You don't understand do you? Today is the last day of the brawlers". The villain said.

"What do you mean?" Marrucho wondered.

"This!" The robot yelled and threw a nuclear grenade. Then he disappeared. Marrucho's house exploded too.

The villain laughed and gave new command; he thought it was the last one:

"Command: Destination Moscow. Target Michael and Alice Gehabich, Dan Kuso".

The robot appeared in Alice's mansion. He instantly killed doctor Gehabich with a poisoned blade. Alice and Dan saw him appear. Alice asked:

"Shun?"

She sounded terrified. Dan looked at Shun and said:

"Kill Alice first! I don't want to die!"

"What?" Alice asked angrily.

"I'll kill you way more interestingly…I want to play a game, do you want to play?" The villain said. He wanted to sound like Saw, but he the robot sounded like Shun as always. Not Dan nor Alice knew that he wasn't Shun.

"What do you want from us?" Dan asked.

"The rules are simple. Hold your breath. Who begins to breathe first - dies"

Dan and Alice held their breath for one minute. Dan began to breathe first and things got ugly. The robot said:

"You'll die in ten seconds! Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…"

_To be continued…_


End file.
